The Great Viking Detective
Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast: *Basil - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Dawson - Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) *Olivia Flaversham - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) *Mrs. Judson - Dr. Hutchinson (Rocko's Modern Life) *Hiram Flaversham - Gru (Despicable Me) *Toby - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fidget - King Candy (Wreck-it-Ralph) *Ratigan - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Felicia - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Queen - Ellinor (Brave) *Robot Queen - Bridget (The Swan Princess 1 2 3 & 4) *Bartholomew - Nigel (Rio) *Barmaid - Bev Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Juggling Octopus -???????????? *Frog and Salamander -?????????? *Miss Kitty - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) and Anna (Frozen) Summary In London, circa 1897, a young Kid named Vanellope Von Schweetz is celebrating her birthday with her supervillian father, Gru . Suddenly, King Candy, a cybug turbo, barges in, and after a brief struggle, disappears with Gru. King Candy takes King Candy to Captain Gutt who commands him to create a clockwork robot which mimics the Queen of the Mice so Gutt can rule England. Hiram initially refuses to participate in the scheme, whereupon Gutt threatens to harm Vanellope. Vanellope searches to find Hiccup of Baker Street, a world-famous detective and Ratigan's archnemesis. Returning to London after a tour of duty in Afghanistan, Dr. David Q. Fishlegs stumbles upon Olivia, and helps her find Basil's residence. At first, Hiccup is reluctant, but when Vanellope mentions King Candy, Basil now realizes his chance to capture Gutt. Hiccup and Fishlgs take Toothless, Sherlock Holmes's pet dog, to track Fidget's scent, where they find him in a toyshop stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms. King Candy later traps Vanellope by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle. Hiccup and Fishlegs pursue Fidget, but become entangled and fall behind. While searching the shop, Dawson discovers King Candy's checklist, to which Basil does some chemical tests to discover the list came from a riverfront near the Thames. Hiccup and Fishlegs disguise themselves as sailors and go into a tavern called the "Rat Trap" and follow King Candy to Gutt's headquarters. They are caught, and Gutt ties them to a spring-loaded mousetrap connected with a Rube Goldberg machine. Gutt sets out for Buckingham Palace, where King Candy and his accomplices kidnap the queen. Hiccup, along with Fishlegs, deduces the trap's weakness and escape just in time. Back at Buckingham Palace, Gutt forces Gru to operate the toy Queen, while the real Queen is taken to be fed to Zira. The toy Queen declares Captain Gutt the ruler of all Mousedom, and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Vanellope save Gru and the real Queen, and apprehend King Candy (along with Gutt's other henchmen). Hiccup seizes control of the mechanical queen, making it denounce Gutt as a fraud and tyrant while breaking into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Gutt's treason, start climbing on him and defeating his shanty guards (meanwhile, Toothless chases down Zira and delivers her straight to the Royal Guard Dogs). Gutt frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with King Candy, holding Vanellope hostage. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Gru create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held under the Union Jack. Gutt throws King Candy (who can't fly) into the Thames River to his death, and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Hiccup jumps on to the dirigible to confront Gutt, causing him to crash straight into the Big Ben. Inside the clock, Hiccup manages to get Gutt's cape stuck on some gears and rescues Vanellope and safely delivers her to Gru. Gutt, however breaks free and nearly kills Hiccup (even knocking him to the dirigible) until the clock bell strikes 10:00 and Gutt falls to his death, taking Basil with him. However, Hiccup manages to grab the wreckage of Captain's Gutt dirigible and save himself from falling just in time. Back at Baker Street, Hiccup and Fishlegs recount their adventures, as well as the queen's gratitude for saving her life. Afterwards, the Flavershams leave to catch their train. As Fishlegs tries to leave, a distraught new client persuades both Hiccuo and Fishlegs to help her. Finally, Hiccup proclaims Fishlegs to be his "trusted associate, Doctor Fishlegs, with whom I do all my cases". Scenes # Gru's Toy Shop/Opening Titles # Fishlegs Finds Vanellope # Vanellope Tells Hiccup Her Story # "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # An Intriguing Case # Toothless # Searching For Fidget # King Candy Abducts Vanellope # King Candy's Bungle # Elementary, Fishlegs # "Let Me Be Good to You" # Gutt's Secret Lair # Bye-Bye Hiccup/"Goodbye So Soon" # Escape From Gutt's Trap # The Toothiana Golden Jubilee # The Chase Is On # Inside the Clock # Hiccup Victorious/End Credits Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies